A Hairy Situation
by DatPersonOnFanfiction.Net
Summary: Carrie is arguing with her mother. Again. But will this argument go out of control? Not sure if I should make it a one-shot.


Carrie slammed the door. She faceplanted onto her bed pillows and screamed. Why were parents so annoying? She just didn't get why it seemed nessesary for parents to nag. Well, **her** parents, anyway.

"Carrie, come down here at once!" her mother yelled.

"No! Stop pushing me around and telling me what to do!" Carrie replied coldly.

There was a loud groan from downstairs. But Carrie didn't care. She didn't want to put up with her parents any longer. She played with a strand of loose hair. Her hair was really long, almost down to her waist. Her mother always fussed about it, whereas Carrie didn't really care. She just found her hair annoying.

The door swung open. There, standing with a look of anger, was Carrie's mother.

"Carrie Booregard! I've had enough of your attitude!" she shouted.

"Same here!" Carrie defended.

Her mum's eyes lashed with anger at what Carrie had said. Since when was she so mouthy?

"Did you just talk back to me, missy?" Carrie's mum asked, her voice dripping with frustration.

"I believe so." Carrie said indifferently.

"No need to be bratty!" her mother hollered.

"Blah, blah, blah." Carrie said, while making mocking hand gestures. "You're the one who nags me all the time!"

"Carrie, don't you dare mock me!" her mother squalled.

"Too late." was Carrie's reply.

"Why can't you be a good child for once?" her mum yelled.

"Why can't you be a good parent for once?" Carrie spat.

"If you keep acting like that..."

"You'll what? Send me to the naughty corner?"

"Carrie, I order you to be quiet!"

"Since when were you my boss?"

"Since I became your mother! You're my child, and good children listen to their parents!"

"I'm not a good enough child for you, then?"

"Well, by the way you're acting now, no!"

Carrie said nothing and played with my hair again. She always does that when she's annoyed.

"Why can't you just listen to me and do what I tell you?" her mum finally said.

More hair-twirling.

"It would be easier for everyone if you just did as I say."

Even more hair-twirling.

"I find it annoying when-"

"I FIND **YOU** ANNOYING!" Carrie snapped. Carrie's mother shut her mouth.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M ACTUALLY YOUR CHILD!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU TREAT ME WITH SOME RESPECT?!" her mum raged. "I GIVE YOU A HOME AND A BED, I TAKE CARE OF YOU-"

"YES, BUT YOU DON'T GIVE ME ENOUGH LOVE!" Carrie continued. "I DON'T NEED A HOME AND A BED! ALL I NEED IS A MOTHER'S LOVE TO GIVE ME SHELTER, TO KEEP ME WARM AND COZY AT NIGHT! BUT YOU DON'T GIVE A RAT'S FART, DO YOU!"

Carrie's mum fell silent. Carrie wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't think of anything to say, or she was too filled up with fury to put into words. Carrie was literally almost yanking her hair out.

"You're going to damage your hair, stop doing that." was all her mum said.

Carrie threw her pillow onto the bed. She swiftly stood up and bolted to her desk. She grabbed the scissors off the surface. She held up the scissors in one hand, a clump of her pure white locks in the other.

Her mum gave her a threating look. "Don't you dare-"

"I ASK YOU TO ACTUALLY LOVE ME FOR ONCE AND TO STOP NAGGING ME, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR STUPID HAIR'? DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?"

"Carrie-" her mum started.

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Carrie yelled. She looked at her long hair one last time, before moving the scissors towards her hair.

Two snips. That was the amount of snips to make her mother almost faint and run out of the room. That was the amount of snips it took to cut most of Carrie's hair off. She left the fringe on, but the rest fell and evaporated before it even touched the ground.

That was the amount of snips it took to prove her rebellion against her parents.

**Author's Note:**

**So that's that! Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm still not sure if I should make this a one-shot or not.**

**So if you haven't figured, this is my theory on why Carrie has short hair. And, yes, Carrie IS a ghost in this, that's why the hair she cuts off evaporates. Review and tell me if I should continue or not!**

**Flamers and Grammers Nazi's r wellcom.**


End file.
